


Making Plans the Hard Way

by Heavenly_ais



Series: Sandbar Shorts and Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Sandbar - Original webcomic
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Seires, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_ais/pseuds/Heavenly_ais
Summary: Cecil asks if Micah and Rhi are free this weekend and her reasoning wasn’t exactly what they were expecting.





	Making Plans the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Prompt Source: (tsutomi-goshiki on tumblr)
> 
> Person C: Hey, are you free on Friday? Like, around 8pm on Friday?  
> Person B: Yes.  
> Person C: How about you?  
> Person A: Yes, I am.  
> Person C: Great! Because I’m not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date.  
> Person B: Did she just-

    It was a miracle in Florida today, only seventy-five degrees! Cecil sat on the hood of her mom’s car while Rhi and Micah day on the driveway in front of her. There was a slight breeze that made it feel that much better outside, the sound of rustling palm trees disturbed the silent atmosphere. 

    Micah sat criss-crossed with a book in his lap, Rhi and Cecil chatted idly about their classes. Rhi had just transferred to their high school and Micah found it funny how impressed Rhi was. Althouh Micah had just transferred from a catholic school, so he couldn’t say he wasn’t just a little impressed with the differences. Just then he heard the end of a question that was directed at him, he looked up to meet Rhi’s eyes and suddenly it wasn’t so cool outside. Micah cleared his throat and quickly turned to Cecil, who had asked the question. 

    “Sorry, what did you ask?” He brushed his bangs out of his face, willing his blush away. Cecil, claiming that her “gaydar is never wrong”, has been trying to get Rhi and Micah together during the summer despite Micah’s disagreement with homosexuality. His father was a priest in a strict Catholic Church, therefore he was raised that way as well. 

    He couldn’t help but at least consider it though. 

    “Are you free this Friday? Like 8pm Friday.” She inquired, her tone was devious. 

    “I am.” Micah answered, after a pause he added, “Why 8pm?” Cecil didn’t answer, instead she turned to Rhi.

    “What about you.” She asked, pointing her finger him. 

    “Yeah.” He answered shortly, the slight furrow in his eyebrows conveyed his one questioning. Cecil smiled like the Cheshire Cat. 

    “Great, ‘cause I’m not! You guys can go without me, feel free to pick where you go~” She jumped down from the hood of the car and patted them both on the shoulder, walked up the driveway, and into her house. The pair was speechless for a moment, staring at the door Cecil had disappeared behind. 

    “Did she just-“ Micah questioned quietly, not sure if he understood what just happened. Rhi laughed under his breath and shook his head.

   “So that’s why she gave me extra cash.” He said, still shaking his head. Micah looked at him in disbelief, she was actually serious. 

   “Well if she’s paying we might as well. Of course, if you want to.” Rhi trailed off, looking in the opposite direction. Micah opened his mouth, eyes wide. Everything he was told as a child was yelling him to say “absolutely not”. 

    But...

    “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! These are mainly to develop my characters some more and just for fun. Share some prompts if there are any you’d like to see the Sandbar characters in! ~Heaven


End file.
